Under My Umbrella
by DevilWithTheAngelWingsOn
Summary: Enigma has just escaped from Slam City. When she catches a ride on the Hunter-Graztner Enigma meets up with a ghost from the past that never stopped haunting her.
1. Stayin' Alive

Under My Umbrella  
  
When I close my eyes... I can see for miles.  
  
There's comfort in my dark seat... and chaos in the aisles.  
  
These eyes are not your eyes  
  
and these eyes are not the color that  
  
your arid eyes might be.  
  
No, I was not around  
  
When those eyes of your decided so  
  
I reguse to kneel before the  
  
Sight you choose to see  
  
When I close my eyes... I remember how to smile.  
  
Under my umbrella... I'm an accomplished exile.  
  
These eyes are not your eyes  
  
and these eyes are not the color that  
  
your arid eyes might be.  
  
No, I was not around  
  
When those eyes of your decided so  
  
I reguse to kneel before the  
  
Sight you choose to see  
  
If this is right, I'd rather be wrong.  
  
If this is sight, I'd rather be blind.  
  
---Courtesy of Incubus, "Under My Umbrella"---  
  
  
  
*Stayin' Alive*  
  
Her eyes, a glazed over bluish silver, glowed in the night like a hungry cat's would. She hid in the shadows careful not to be seen. If anyone spotted her, they would surely notify a company authority or local merc, that was if they knew who she was and what she was worth. The people, they feared her. They feared her strength, her agility, her fearlessness, and most of all... they feared her searing, soul lacking, lifeless eyes which showed no sign of emotion or humanity. Oh how Enigma enjoyed the look of pure terror which twisted a person's face when they saw her eyes. But none of the tormenting tonight, she willed her self to stay in the darkness , to fight the need to play her game. She knew all too well that she couldn't draw attention to herself, not now... not with so many mercs and inexperienced little punks out for her head. So she did what she had done for most of her life, she lived in the still darkness of night. Not that it bothered her, not in the least, it was the closest thing to comfort she would ever reach. It soothed her almost, allowed her to relax just the slightest bit.  
  
It was hard for Enigma tonight, her instinctive need to bring death unto a human almost over took her self-control. She yearned to feel the sensation of her carefully carved shiv dig into the bleeding flesh of a deserving soul. Such an act so un-human? Not to her... it was her way of life, she LIVED for killing, almost provoking it at times. How could she not wish such a thing? She'd spent her life locked in a Slam, she knew nothing else. Her only defense was her bare, but skillful hands. Slowly Enigma cautiously made her way to the room she'd rented for the night. A picture flashed in her mind of the pimple-infested clerk's horrified face when he caught a glimpse of her shined eyes. A small, evil smirk crept upon her solemn face.  
  
Before Enigma could reach the confines of her room 3 drunken men approached her. What ever God is out there... surely smiled upon me tonight she thought almost gleefully. They closed in on her. Enigma put her acting skills to use, she pretended to be frightened... a lonely little bimbo just trying to get home safe. HA PLEASE! she laughed inwardly. Enigma cowered in a dimly lit corner, the first man grabbed her.  
  
"hey baby, up for some fun" the man slurred.  
  
"No... please leave me alone" Enigma said in a small, scared voice.  
  
"C'mon beautiful... you know you want this" the second drunk said unzipping his pants.  
  
"Oh God! Please... don't hurt me... pl,please leave me... leave me alone" she stuttered believably.  
  
"We aren't gonna hurt you baby, as long as you play nice with us" the third drunk said pulling her body into his and groping her.  
  
"Yeah," Her voice hardened. "I'll play nice" She said ripping her glasses from her face to show the three poor fools her intimidating eyes. In her anticipation she growled an animalistic sound so blood curdling it would turn any human whiter than a ghost.  
  
The three men stared, unable to move as if in a trance. In a lightening fast move Enigma grabbed one of the men by the hair and slammed him into the wall. He fell to the ground in a heap of unconsciousness. She then kneed the tallest of the three in the groin which brought him hunching over in front of her, a perfect target, she slammed her left foot to right side of his face sending him falling to the ground. The third drunk confused, frightened and fearing for his life lunged towards Enigma. In one foul swoop of the arm she hit the man between the neck and shoulder, he fell to the ground as well. Enigma stood motionlessly enjoying the feeling of adrenaline rushing through her veins. The same smirk as before crawled upon her face as she walked away from the scene. The rest of the way back to her lodging she waded in her contentment, so happy with her self in the fear she brought to those pricks.  
  
The next morning Enigma woke to the sound of hushed voices out side her room. She flung the covers from her naked body and made her way to the door. Using her acute senses she listened closely. Two men... speaking of her... IT WAS A MERC! Enigma hurriedly put on her tight black tank which hugged every crevasse of her body. The shirt stopped midway up her stomach showing off her perfectly sculpted 6 pack she had. She then put on her black baggy pants that hung low on her hips, way beneath her navel. Once fully dressed she grabbed her shiv and stuck it in left boot. She then noiselessly slid through the window at the opposite side of the room. As soon as she exited the room she pulled her long maroonish purple hair into a ponytail high on her head. No sooner had she done this had the door to her room flung open to reveal 3 large men armed with plasma guns loaded and ready to take her down. Enigma ducked from view of the window. The sunlight blinding her, she grabbed her large black glasses from her pocket and shoved them on her face. She decided it'd be best to wear them, they looked more fitting to the atmosphere of this settlement then her simple sun goggles. Yes, though a escape convict, Enigma had a sense of fashion... and a good one at that. Who ever said a killer couldn't be trendy? She laughed at herself for that comment. She strode down the street un-noticed. As long as her eyes were covered, Enigma fit in well with the crowd... she was human. Yeah right! If these people only knew the animal that walked amongst them she said priding herself in who she was, and what she'd done. Didn't she have remorse from her killings? Didn't she feel disgusted or bad? Not even slightly... she relished, and enjoyed what she'd done to all her victims. She was an animal, a cold blooded, heartless, villain... and she LOVED it!!! Enigma was the most ruthless of the Slam where she had just recently escaped from. Stealthily she weaved her way between the people who crowded the sidewalks, she knew she had to be quick, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that the mercs were close at her heels. About 2 meters away stood a transport center. She almost ran to it, eager to catch the next ship out of the settlement.  
  
"Hey, get me the next ship outta this settlement" Putting her money on the counter.  
  
"The next ship leaves at 19 hundred hours... is that acceptable ma'am? Ma'am?" The clerk spoke politely.  
  
"What? Yeah that's great" Enigma said breaking her eyes from the door long enough to pay and take her transportation pass.  
  
"thank you ma'am" The clerk said again every so nicely.  
  
"Thanks" she muttered over her shoulder and she hurried from the center.  
  
As Enigma left the center she saw the 3 men which were hunting her coming up the sidewalk. She nonchalantly turned to walk down the street absently gazing at her ticket. The men walked straight past her looking every which way besides dead at her. That was close, too fucking close. You should have been more careful! Enigma silently scolded herself. In her mind, she ran through the possible hide outs. 0-1900 hours was quite a ways off and she couldn't deal with the temptation of the people, much less the annoyance of the mercs looking for her. Finally, after much thought she decided to shop. If indeed someone had told of her where-abouts they probably knew what she was wearing, so therefore it gave her an excuse to get out of her dusty clothing she'd been wearing for 2 weeks straight now.  
  
Enigma took her time shopping pretending that she actually cared what she was going to wear. If she wanted to stay a free woman she had to act as normal as possible and from her days before the Slam she remembered her mother always being so particular as to what she wore. After she finished her little spree Enigma ended up with a black tank top, a pair of army pants, a gray tank top, tight fitting stretch like black pants, a white tank top and a pair of khaki shorts. She also picked up a few little things such as suitable sunglasses to shield her eyes, a blond wig and even a pair of blue contacts. Enigma had escaped twice before but this time she wasn't fucking around, she was getting out but for good this time.  
  
After strolling around and getting some food 01900 came around and Enigma had transformed herself into something she never thought possible. As she looked in the mirror she knew that no one would notice her, she could barely notice herself... the EXACT look she wanted. Enigma now had bleach blond hair with bangs in the front and deep blue eyes, but still she wasn't taking any chances so she slipped on a pair of blue tinted sunglasses. The saleswoman who sold them to her said they made her look "super cute". If she only knew. To complete her ensemble Enigma wore the new white tank top she bought and khaki shorts.  
  
Slowly she made her way aboard the Hunter-Gratzener absorbing her surroundings as she went. She walked about the ship with extreme caution if anyone tried to sneak up on her they'd be signing their own death contract. As she walked into the cryo chamber she came face to face with a merc and 3 on planet officers who were apparently boarding the merc's pay- day. Enigma's initial reaction was run but then she remembered her disguise so she proceeded to enter the room. At first she didn't really care who the merc's catch was. She assumed it was most probably some little punk caught for stealing on a nearby planet who was now on the run and being the inexperienced twerp he was, got caught. But that's when she noticed the 5 additional officers entering with the cargo. Enigma moved in for a better look. "No petty thief needs THIS many officers to put him on a transport" she thought as she got closer.  
  
Officer: Excuse me miss... you have to leave right now. This area is dangerous and off limits as of now and until an authority tells you otherwise.  
  
Enigma: *using a sweet British accent* I'm terribly sorry, Officer... I didn't realize. Say, before I go would you fancy tellin' me what's happenin' here?  
  
Officer: We're transporting an escape convict.  
  
Enigma: *putting on her best scared face* Good god man! And I have to travel with the animal... well, who is this convict? Well known?  
  
Officer: Miss, that's all I can tell you... I'm sure that Officer over there, Officer Johns *pointing to a tall blond man with bright blue eyes* will brief everyone once we've settled the prisoner.  
  
Enigma: Well thank you sir. *smiling sweetly*  
  
Enigma then exited the cryo area and moved to the main traveling area. The tall blond man was NO officer... he was a merc and Enigma knew it. He may have claimed to those Officers he was one of them, but it was probably just to get their assistance with the escaped convict. Escape convict, eh? Wonder who it could be... what if it's? NO! Not a snowball's fucking chance in hell he got caught. He's smarter than that. Enigma thought silently. Nonetheless, Johns was a fake and she would see to it that he wouldn't figure her out. His cover was blown without him realizing it, but hers wouldn't be.  
  
Later, after everything had been prepped and the Hunter-Gratzner was well into space Enigma set to the task of finding out more about "Officer Johns" and his escapee. Walking sexily in his direction she sat down at his side.  
  
Johns: Well hello there little lady, how can I be of service?  
  
Enigma: Well, I was just wondering... what was all the commotion in the cryo chamber? I mean is it someone I should worry about.  
  
Johns: Well can you keep a secret?  
  
Enigma: Only if you tell me what it is.  
  
Johns: Well, the man we loaded on the ship today is a convict. Cold blooded murderer. He's the most feared and wanted man in the universe!  
  
Enigma: OH NO! What if he gets out!? *putting on her best scared face*  
  
Johns: I assure you little lady that wont happen.  
  
Enigma: It sure is nice having someone like you here to protect me, you protect me of course wont you?  
  
Johns: Oh yeah, I'll protect you... every inch of you.  
  
Enigma: Oh well then, I feel much, much safer *sitting closer to him and speaking in his ear* A big man like you... I know I'll just fine. Especially if your protecting EVERY inch of me *dragging her hand down her body*  
  
Just then an elderly woman walked up and interrupted them. About damn time, I don't think I could have handled too much more of that fucker. Enigma thought to herself.  
  
  
  
***Not too long after her conversation with "Officer Johns", Enigma decided it was time. She knew her curiosity was getting the better of her senses, which never happened, but she HAD to see convict. Something in the pit of her stomach, deep in the depths of her instincts nagged at her, she could tell something was going to happen.  
  
Oblivious to where her feet were carrying her she abruptly stopped when she realized that she was standing at the door to the cryo chamber. Yes it was definitely time, slowly and cautiously Enigma entered the chamber. She crept towards the back corner where the convict was being held. "If it was him, he'd know by now that I'm here" she silently told herself. "It's wishful thinking, girl. You know he's too smart to get caught by some 2 cent merc! Don't get your hopes up, even if it was him, you yourself would probably kill him for what he did to you." She spoke to herself inside her head, reasoning with herself, keeping herself sane-or insane-trying to stay rational. Enigma was in her predator mode. Finally as the captive's arm fell into view a laser pistol was slammed into her face and she was against the wall. It was Johns.  
  
Johns: What the FUCK are you doing down here?!  
  
Enigma: I, I *starting to cry* I just wanted t,t,to see him *shaking uncontrollably.*  
  
Johns: Don't you know its dangerous down here?!  
  
Enigma: Yes, I'm sorry. I was just curious.  
  
Johns: DON'T do it again!!! There's no business down here for you girl, this is restricted until we go into cryo sleep, which isn't too far off. That man is a murderer and given the opportunity he'd gut you while you were still alive and then snap your neck, no one wants something like that to happen to a pretty little thing like yourself.  
  
Enigma: I'm sorry *acting timid and weak, like a scolded child*  
  
Johns: *pressing his body to hers* It's okay, but maybe you could make it up to me.  
  
Enigma: *sexually grinning at him as she pressed the button to open the chamber* Maybe *slipping away from him and out the door and then glancing over her shoulder and smiling*  
  
FUCK! That was TOO close! I'm a fucking fool! I got too caught up in my own thoughts to know that fucking merc was right there! Right fucking there! Enigma screamed at herself inwardly as she sat in the mess hall alone. She had been so close, so fucking close she could practically taste him. But was it really him? Well if it was him, he'd know for sure now that she was there. She knew he heard them, probably smelled them, maybe even saw them. But he wouldn't know it was her due to her disguise, but that wouldn't stop him from knowing not in the slightest. If he was anything of the man he used to be he'd recognize her by her scent. He still controls me, he's still in me, he's like a bad habit that won't go away. Just there in my mind. It's NOT him, it CAN'T be him. you're getting worked up over nothing girl. Right now you need to focus on getting that bitch Johns off your ass!" She cursed herself. 


	2. A Scent From The Past

*A Scent from the Past*  
  
Someone was there, he could sense them off to the right of his sleep pod which now doubled as his holding cell. Slowly he inhaled… it was female. The scent seemed somewhat familiar but long forgotten. It puzzled him, it'd have to be someone worth his time otherwise he wouldn't remember it, her. She wasn't a whore, no not at all. But why was she down there? Was she a merc? No, far too stealthy for that, shit he had trouble sensing her presence. He inhaled once again, there was no fear on her at all, if anything there was anticipation of… something. Who the hell was this woman? This familiar, non-merc, non-whore, stealthy woman. He sensed her getting closer, closer, oh so close, 5 more steps and all his questions would be answered. Then he sensed Johns right behind the girl. In 2 seconds flat Johns had slammed the woman against the wall and she was now crying. Had to give it to the sun of a bitch… he was quick. The girl was still crying but it was fake… it wasn't sincere now Johns wouldn't know that, he wouldn't either if he wasn't so skilled in picking those things up. Why was she there? What ulterior motives did this woman have? Well, whoever she was… she was good, she even fooled the ol' blue eyed devil. Or maybe Johns was too hungry for a piece of ass to realize the front. Oh well, whoever it was, he'd be sure to find out… he didn't plan on staying in the pod too much longer, it was about time to repay Johns for putting him in cuffs and trying to take him back to the Slam.  
  
He tried to let go of his conscious side so the animalistic side could take over but the mystery woman kept re-entering his mind… it kept spiking his instincts, something was going to happen and some real deep shit too. This woman was of the past but he couldn't place who or when. 


	3. Remembering The Past

*Remembering the Past*  
  
Enigma sat in the small recreation room on the ship. It wasn't much, just some sitting space a few books and so on, but it did the job considering everyone on the ship with the exception of the convict and the pilots were in there. She thought she would go insane in there with all the people but she needed to look normal. She had to pretend to fit in, so she'd sit in there pretend to read a book but the second someone tried to talk to her she'd let them know she didn't want conversation.  
  
Suppressing the urge to walk over and slit an abnormally loud laughing woman's throat to the left of her she sat there acting like she was reading a book. "I could be the next fucking Marilyn Monroe with all this acting shit I've had to do in the past hours!!!" she laughed to herself. Every now and again she'd glance up to see Johns looking at her. She'd give a flirty smile or some other gesture to get him all excited and from what she could tell it was working. Even through every scent in the room, including the laughing hyena's lack of personal hygiene, his scent of arousal was by far the strongest. Just then Johns stood and walked to her. She couldn't deal with that, not with her patients stretched so thin. As Johns was reaching her she stood as though she didn't see him coming and walked out of the room. To her luck, he stayed behind waltzing in the agony of his small defeat.  
  
"Where the hell am I supposed to go?!" Enigma thought. "I should have gone on a luxury flight that way I'd have my own fucking room." But in truth, it didn't matter all that much at least she was away from that colony, not mention the mercs. Enigma slowly began to walk toward the cryo chamber but soon felt someone walking behind her. Nonchalantly she turned the corner into the mess hall she quickly hid behind the door and waited silently, shiv in hand. As the person crept in the door a small figure appeared, before Enigma had time to stop herself she was on the figure shiv at the persons throat about to slice. Enigma's senses had gone into completely overdrive. It'd been TOO long since she'd killed a person. A tiny yelp escaped from the person in her arms.  
  
Enigma: *looking down* What the fuck are you doing down here?! *silence* ANSWER ME!!! *shoving the shiv a little harder into the person's throat*  
  
Jack: *chocking and almost crying* I, I, just wanted to talk to you.  
  
Enigma: Jesus Christ kid! You gotta be more careful, I could have fucking killed you! Don't ever try to sneak up on a person like that, especially me.*remembering that she had to keep her Australian accent*  
  
Jack: I'm, I, I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to you. You seemed like the nicest person on this piece of shit so I figured who better to shoot the breeze with? You look about my age.  
  
Enigma: I don't know about that kid. I'm not much of a talker. How old ARE you anyways... twelve, thirteen?  
  
Jack: Sixteen.  
  
Enigma: You got me all wrong, I'm 23. So what's your name?  
  
Jack: Jack, you're Kaylee right?  
  
Enigma: *thinking: could I have possible picked a more ditzy name?* Yep, that's me. So tell me kid, why'd you REALLY follow me?  
  
Jack: Wha, what do you mean?  
  
Enigma: C'mon Jack, be straight with me and I'll do the same for you. I don't like liars, Jack. So let me ask you again... why are you down here? Why'd you follow me? C'mon out with it *moving into Jack's personal space*  
  
Jack: Fuck! Okay, okay. Johns sent me after you to see what you were doing. How the fuck you know that?  
  
Enigma: It's all in the body language kid. You're body can say more than your mouth ever could. Oh and speaking of language... watch yours you might piss off someone around here.  
  
Jack: You're the only person I see... am I offending you?  
  
Enigma: Don't be a smart ass kid. And no, it doesn't bother me, but some of the stone-agers might get puffy about it.  
  
Jack: Why are you gettin' all protective now when not even five minutes ago you were ready to slit my throat?  
  
Enigma: Kid, don't get all defensive. I wont hesitate to still slit your throat. You brought that shit on yourself by following me down here.  
  
Jack: I told you that dick Johns sent me down after you.  
  
Enigma: I'm sure you didn't protest all to much. So here's an idea to put to use, shut your fucking mouth!  
  
Jack: For someone saying for me to watch my mouth, you really should be a role model and right now you're not setting a good example.  
  
Enigma: I'm gonna fucking rip you head off *jumping over the table that separated them* You need to learn to have a little respect, that's not too much to ask is it? *yelling in Jack's face as one of her more vicious sides took her over*  
  
Jack: N,n, no.....not at all. *saying meekly as she tried to back away from Enigma*  
  
Enigma: Great *regaining her control* glad we see eye to eye on the subject. I didn't want to have to hurt you. I think I'm starting to like ya kid.  
  
Jack: *smiling brightly* Really?!  
  
Enigma: No *noticing Jack's smile fall* I'm just messin' with ya, yeah you're alright kid. Anyone with as much balls as you had to talk to me like that is okay by me as long as they know hot to respect a person. *noticing Jack relax a little*  
  
Jack: Does that mean I can chill with you? *a hopeful look in her eyes*  
  
Enigma: Jack, I said you were okay not that I wanted you stuck up my ass 24/7. And you-  
  
Jack: No, I KNOW that. I mean just for right now. I'm really bored and just want someone to talk to for a now. Think of it like this... we're going into cryo in about 4 or 5 hours so you only gotta deal with me for a little longer.  
  
Enigma: You're pretty smart for your age, kid. You know how to sell your ideas, how to get your way. You should become a salesperson.  
  
Jack: So does that mean we can talk? At least for a little while?  
  
Enigma: *sighing* I'm going soft *muttering inauditably*. Yeah, for a while... BUT I want to get one thing straight. You were the one who ran away, you chose that one. *seeing Jack's shocked reaction but continuing* So to put it straight.. I'm not here to be your mother, I'm not gonna wipe your ass, and I'm not here to be your protector... I'm just someone to talk with for the time being. So if you think that you can sell me into taking you with me when the trip is over, you cant. I'm saving us both the trouble so don't even try, got it?  
  
Jack: The thought never even crossed my mind! *puzzled look on her face* How'd you know about me running away?  
  
Enigma: It's the shear facts, you're 16, you're alone, scared--that is until you gain the confidence to be a shit head--you're real quick to idolize someone and put your trust in them. I know what its all like, I been there. Some advice, to spare you learning from experience?  
  
Jack: Yeah?  
  
Enigma: don't be so quick to put yourself in some else's hands, 9 times out of 10 you end up getting yourself fucked over. And if you take heed to those words you wont have to ever use the phrase "I learned from experience" and you just might stay alive a little longer.  
  
Jack: You're not a very optimistic person are you?  
  
Enigma: Well, hey... I try.  
  
Jack: yeah, I can see that.  
  
Enigma: Ya know, Jack, no one likes a smart ass.  
  
Jack: And you would know.  
  
Enigma: *laughing heartily* Good one, kid. Shit I haven't laughed like that in a LONG time.  
  
Jack: Why? You seem like someone who knows how to have a good time.  
  
Enigma: What's that mean, you sayin' I'm a whore? *pretending to be offended*  
  
Jack: No! No, I just mean aside from the whole shiv thing you seem like a really nice person and nice people always have a good time.  
  
Enigma: In both respects I can say looks can be deceiving so don't always believe what you see.  
  
Jack: Wow, aren't you full of words of wisdom?! So, what are you trying to say that you aren't nice?  
  
Enigma: Well... let me say this again, don't always believe what you see. And believe me these words of wisdom come from enough encounters and experience to last me TWO life times. *silence* So... I thought you wanted to talk, all I hear coming from your mouth is smart as remarks.  
  
Jack: Well, hey it IS talking.  
  
Enigma: You crack me up. You remind me of myself when I was your age.  
  
Jack: It wasn't THAT long ago... only *doing the math in her head* seven years.  
  
Enigma: yeah I guess, it seems like forever ago when I was 16 though *thinking of when she was 16 as a far off look passed over her features* So, tell me something about yourself...  
  
Jack: Uh, what do you wanna know? *fidgeting nervously*  
  
Enigma: You know the basic stuff... where you are coming from, where you're headed, why you ran away? *Saying in her head: What are you in for? Damn prison sure does make a home in your head*  
  
Jack: Well, I started on Earth, honestly I don't know where "'m headed. I guess I'll get to where I'm going when I decide where final destination is.  
  
Enigma: Ah, yes, that's the sage way to play it. Don't have your hopes on a certain place, just keep an open mind and when you find a place that you're comfortable living... set up shop. That's always better, that way you have no expectation of paradise to be destroyed. So why'd you run?  
  
Jack: Uh, it was a long time coming, a lot of built up shit, and it went on too long I had to save myself because I know that if I would have stayed I would have killed him if he didn't ice me first.  
  
Enigma: Smart move, kid. You could and can still make a lot out of yourself if you just keep your head on straight and follow you instincts. So what was all this shit that brought on the run?  
  
Jack: I, I, I really don't wanna talk about it.  
  
Enigma: Jack *being truthfully sincere for the first time in a long time* you can't run from what's inside of you, right now it's pent up but if you let it all out you'll feel better. Keep that shit locked away long enough hand you'll go crazy. *thinking: maybe if I can help this kid now.. someday the kind wont end up like me. I KNOW that if someone would have been there for me maybe things would have turned out differently*  
  
Jack: Well, the old man was a fucking drunk. I mean to the point where he'd go out to a bar pick up a whore and bring her home to fuck... totally forgetting the fact that his family was at home eating dinner. He used to beat my mother, he beat me too. I threatened to tell and he put me in the hospital, fractured my skull. The doctors still don't know how I managed to live much less be normal again. He put my mom in the hospital too for backing me up. And well.. she didn't make it. But the worst part of it all is none of it was reported because he was the second wealthiest man on Earth, so naturally he bought the press' silence. And one day I was in my room and he came in and for no reason at all started beating me. Long story, short... I hit him in the head knocking him unconscious, I stole all the money in his wallet and everything worth money in the house. I packed my shit and ran. So why'd you run?  
  
Enigma: A lot of the same reasons you did. My father was a total drunk, I mean 24/7 never stopping. He'd beat my mom to a pulp and for some reasons she always stayed with him. Just kept going on playing the role of happy, supportive wifey. I guess after a while that got old for him so he started beating me and my little sister. So then one night my mother and I were coming home form our job--since my gather was a lazy fuck my mother and I'd had to provide for the family--anyway, so we got home and my father had my little sister pinned to the ground and he was raping her. *rapid memories shooting through her head* She was screaming, crying, and Jesus, he was on sick son of a bitch. So my mother and I tried to stop him but that's why he turned on me. He knocked my mom unconscious and locked her in another room and that's when he came after me. That was the firs time he'd ever raped my sister and I but between the both of us he must have fucked us 10 times that night. I guess after the first time he raped us he got a taste for it so from then on, he must have raped the both of us at least once a day-usually more than that. Finally, my mom couldn't take any of it anymore and we tried to leave. My father killed my mom and my little sister. Gutted my mother and broke just about every single bone in my sister's little body from beating her around... but that wasn't until after had finisied raping her a few more times. To finish her off he slit her throat. My little sister was only 5 years old and my mom was 35. I sat there and watched it all, there was NOTHING that I could have done. *realization hitting her that she hadn't told anyone how she got her start in killing since, since...him* For the longest time I asked myself why he let me live but I got my answer soon enough. My father made me go back to work. I had to cook, feed and provide everything for a man who killed my mother and sister. I didn't make enough to support us with just my day job so at night he sold me to any drunk fuck that was willing to pay $1000 an hour. His advertisement for me was "THE TIGHTEST PUSSY SOUTH OF ARMEDIA" *imitating the way her father said it*. I was 14 when he killed my mom and sister... the sick thing is that I didn't leave the fucker until I was 16.  
  
Jack: Why?  
  
Enigma: Too scared. After seeing what happened to the rest of my family I was so afraid. It's a fucking wonder I don't have any diseases or kids. Yep, you did the right thing in leaving right away, Jack. My stupid ass was too scared so I plotted my escape for 2 years.  
  
Jack: Did he get away with all of it?  
  
Enigma: He got what he deserved, let's just say that. *hatred flashed even through her contacts as she remembered it all. Her mother's and sister's deaths, her bloody hands as she tried to help them. And then her bloodied hands a second time as she ripped out her father's intestines and wrapped them around his neck while he was still alive. She remembered keeping him alive for the longest time just so he could FEEL the pain he put her family through. All the years of pain and hurt made her blood hungry. She planned two years and finally she struck. That was her first murder ever… it was SO brutal and SO fulfilling*  
  
Jack: *snapping Enigma back to reality* What do you mean?  
  
Enigma: He's dead *a cold, glazed over look passing over her features* I promised myself after all he did that I would never love another ever again.  
  
Jack: Did you?  
  
Enigma: Yeah *far off gaze* first man I truly loved since everything happened but uh… it's been a while since I've seen him. Things went sour.  
  
Jack: You still love him don't' you?  
  
Enigma: *shaking her head as if she a were a little school girl denying a crush* No! No…*sighing* yeah, I'll never be able to stop *finishing her statement in her head: I'd never let him know that though, he knew that before and look what happened*  
  
Jack: Isn't that how it always happens? So tell me what he was like, what'd he look like?  
  
Enigma: No, I can't  
  
Jack: Hey, it's pent up... you gotta let it out.  
  
Enigma: Shit I should just learn to keep my mouth shut! *thinking: just a harmless kid, no one to tell. Besides the kid wont figure out it's him anways. What's it matter anways? It's not like I know where he and he's NOT on this flight* Fine.  
  
Jack: Well... GO ON!  
  
Enigma: Well, where to start? Okay, I know. He is absolutely beautiful, no doubt. I promise he's one of nature's greatest creations. I'm talkin' the type that you just know when he was born nature sat back and admired and said to it's self "damn I'm good!"  
  
Jack: *laughing* That great huh? So get to it! I want specifics on him!  
  
Enigma: Ya know, for a guy you sure are interested in another guys looks *recieving a paniced look from Jack.* Naw, I'm just kidding *still seeing Jack's worried look* Don't worry kid, I aint gonna say shit. Your business is your business... besides, what is said between us stays between US. Catch my drift?  
  
Jack: Yeah *relaxing again*  
  
Enigma: So, back to beautiful here receiving a *smile from Jack* I was TRYING to give him a poetic introduction but you're being all impatient and shit. Okay… he was about 6'1' in height, the GREATEST body you will ever see… I mean muscles everywhere! Huge arms, a cut washboard stomach- I mean I'm talking rock solid-, he had the neck muscles, and beautiful back muscles… oh my goodness he is PERFECT. I could bow down and worship that man's body! I mean he was the perfect contrast of muscles and masculinity… and his skin was the most beautiful sun-kissed tan of a color. He had blue, almost silver like eyes with soft eyelashes that lined them. His eyes were so soft it's like I could see straight through to his soul, but then at times they could be like stone. He had chiseled cheek bones. And his lips… oh man, they were so soft and kissable. They were a soft pink color and never got dry or chapped. He had these perfect pearly whites that just glistened his teeth totally completed his smile. When he smiled, he could light up the entire universe, but no one would ever know that because he never smiled. I'm not trying to flatter myself when I say this, but, seriously, I think I'm the only one he's honestly smiled around since he was a kid.  
  
Jack: Why doesn't he smile?  
  
Enigma: Nothing to smile about I guess, or at least that's what he says. The one time I asked why he never smiled he simply said 'Cause there was nothing to smile about until you came along.' *smiling at the compliment* Man… it's been a while. *A vision flashing before her of the 2 of them sitting together in the ship they'd once shared, it was completely dark-as it usually was since that was the most comfortable lighting for them both- and neither of the two were the romantic type but this was an exception for the both of them. He'd cooked them spaghetti and they were having a candle light dinner. She vividly remembered the way he looked with the candle light cascading over his face, casting beautiful shadows over his features. Beginning to fight internally as she did often: God, I miss him… NO! I can't do this to myself. I don't need him, I don't love him. She tried fighting the truth but she couldn't…. Enigma wanted him back more than anything.*  
  
Jack: *breaking Enigma's reverie* So does your Romeo have a name?  
  
Enigma: *going rigid, unsure if she wanted Jack to know or if she should say* Uh yeah… his name is, uh… his name is Ri—  
  
Johns: *cutting Enigma off* Well, well… look whose down here. *both Jack and Enigma jumped at the announcement of his presence*  
  
Enigma: *putting her flirtatious façade on again* Well, hello Officer Johns *thinking: when the FUCK did he get here? Has he been here the whole time? No, I would have known… and besides if he knew what I was talking about he wouldn't have interrupted us. FUCK! I'm gonna get myself caught if I don't stop all this remembering shit*  
  
Johns: Hello… Kaylee is it?  
  
Enigma: That's me *smiling as cute as she could*  
  
Johns: What are you two doing down here?  
  
Jack: We were talking till you came in here *rudely*  
  
Enigma: *her attitude had completely changed* Just conversing with the little spy you sent after me *her face was still smiling but behind her contacts her eyes held a death stare so cold and hard that if looks could kill he would have been long gone with*  
  
Johns: *shooting Jack a glare nearing the menace Enigma's gaze had held* Glad he was good for something.  
  
Jack: *using a line that Enigma had said* Idea Johns… shut the fuck up!  
  
Johns: You stupid fucking little punk *grabbing his gun and sticking it in Jack's face*  
  
Enigma: *stepping between the barrel of the gun and where Jack stood so that it was aimed at her forehead and not at Jack* Now, now Mr. Johns let's not get trigger happy *pulling the gun down to his side* I see how much you love showing off your gun, how about you save it for later and then you can show me your BIG gun *smiling sexily*  
  
Johns: That could be arranged *being easily swayed*  
  
Enigma: C'mon let's go somewhere and get better acquainted *grabbing him by the arm and leading him out of the mess hall*  
  
*********************  
  
Jack watched the two exit quickly. As they were about to round the corner Enigma looked over her shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "Wow, that was strange," Jack said a loud. One second "Kaylee" was serious and very open about herself and the next she was being like a nymphomaniac in dire need of sex. It confused Jack to no end, but soon-very soon- all of Jack's questions would be answered. 


	4. Questions...Answered

*Author note: Hey, I just want to say thank you for the reviews and I hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far… this is my first ever Riddick story, it's my baby. :O) I also want to apologize for the typing… as I'm sure you've noticed in certain parts the words are run together and are missing a few letters EX: joonsidering… it's supposed to say job considering. I don't know what the deal is… it's something with fanfiction.net, hopefully it'll get fixed. Well anyways, enjoy and I love feedback. Love, Peace and Chicken Grease!!!*  
  
  
  
*Questions…Answered*  
  
Enigma did a scan of the room to make sure that she was alone and finally, once satisfied, seated herself in one of the 5 large chairs inside the Communications Room. This must have been the quietest, and most deserted rooms on the entire ship, not to mention it was also the most poorly lit-there was only a dull glow of lighting. She relished the silent darkness, knowing that it would be the closest thing to peace that she'd ever experience.  
  
Sighing auditably, Enigma pulled the comm. unit attached to her chair to face her. To her advantage Johns had been needed by the captain as soon as they left Jack, for that she was most grateful. Johns was getting REAL old, REAL fast. He was digging under Enigma's skin so much that she was ready to ghost him the next time she laid eyes on him. She could stand the sorry son of a bitch, and she didn't take kindly to not being able to remove this nescience.  
  
Setting aside her thoughts of Johns, Enigma began to access the public criminal records system. "Lets see how much this girl is worth." She thought as she pulled up her file. "Holy fucking shit! I'll be damned!" Enigma nearly yelled in astonishment at seeing that she was worth $2.5 billion Universal dollars. Her status being: escaped and highly dangerous, wanted dead or alive. "I can't believe this shit! I'm worth just as much as he is, if not more" Enigma thought as she continued to read her file. There were newspaper achieves on her, the last entry told of her killing spree as she was escaping Slam City. "Well, at least there wasn't any embellishments there," she said aloud only to herself. Yes, the escape had been a regular ole blood bath. There was blood shed from at least 15 guards and not a drop came from yours truly, there was DEFINITELY no need for embellishments in that story.  
  
Enigma kept reading on and soon the paper mentioned her where-about, it stated that she was recently in the Gama quadrant, specifically on Gama 3. "They have good sources," Enigma thought, "probably a merc." She continued as the paper stated, "The convict is expectedly heading towards Earth as we are told by officials." "Yep, definitely a merc and definitely off on prediction unless that's just to try and throw me off… probably the latter. Ha! Nice try… checkmate, buddy," she mused in her head. Finally, the paper went on to state that she was the most wanted and feared human being next to…HIM. Enigma let out a bellowing, humorless laugh. The two were the farthest thing from human as Enigma saw it. Upon seeing his name she had a sudden perverse urge to check his status and where-about. Without a second thought she quickly accessed his files only to find his status as captured and en route to Slam City. Enigma needed more details, she linked into the status file to see who had captured him and where he was at the moment. Not that she planned to rescue him or anything, he deserved what he got but… "but what?" her defensive side demanded. "I just need to know damn it!" She said silently. Soon the page loaded and all her questions were answered.  
  
Status: captured, en route to Slam City.  
  
Captor: Officer William D. Johns  
  
Current position in transport: Aboard the Hunter-Gratzner en route of return to Origenon 3 (Slam City)  
  
enigma's instincts had been right all along. He was there, right fucking there all this time! The man she loved and hated with a passion was there… so close. One word escaped her lips and it spoke volumes more than she ever could, "Riddick."  
  
***At the same time in the Cryo Chamber***  
  
Richard B. Riddick sat silently in his cryo pod on the Hunter- Gratzner. He was in deep though, almost as though he was in a comma. Suddenly, he jumped as much as his restraints would allow bringing himself out of his trance. One word came out of his mouth, a name he didn't dare speak even in his head. "Enigma."  
  
***Same time outside of the Comm. Room***  
  
Johns stood outside of the Comm. Room just far enough so that he could see his new prize but she couldn't see him. He had hurried after her once he finished with the captain. She was talking to herself and she seemed… how did she seem? Different came to his mind and he settled for that, "Kaylee" was different alone than she was with him. It was almost like a split personality. He didn't care, as long as she didn't stop what she was doing. He looked her head to toe as she sat there looking at something on the Comm. unit, it was something she seemed very interested with but he wasn't caring about that…only what she was to him-a nice piece of ass. "Damn, she's hot and soon she'll be all mine," He thought as he took in her appearance. Just then "Kaylee" rose from her seat and left the Comm. Room passing right by him as she exited. Slowly he crept into the room and looked up what she'd been doing. She'd obviously tried to erase it, was there something she was hiding? He quickly called up what she'd been researching and came up with reservations for a spa on the planet they were scheduled to land on. Satisfied with his results he decided to do a little researching himself.  
  
Johns accessed the public criminal records system. "On pay day is almost up, I need a new one." He automatically went to the most wanted list. "What's this? Someone ties with my boy Riddick? Looks like they've just met their end to their days of freedom," he thought as he linked into the file. "Lets see the run down on this guy…What?! It's a woman?" After familiarizing himself with her file he looked carefully at the picture in front of him. She was a young woman which the file identified her as Enigma J. Ariviachi, age 23, been in the system since she was 16, escaped 2 weeks before. She reminded Johns of someone… but who? Was she someone he knew? Did he pass her on the street, if so where? Suddenly it came to him like a stampede "I'll be damned," Johns said aloud… Enigma J. Ariviachi looked a hell of a lot like his Kaylee. In fact, they could have been almost identical. Aside from the blond hair, blue eyes, and beauty mark to the left of her lip Kaylee was the mirror image of this Enigma Ariviachi. "How fucking interesting!" he said deciding he was definitely appointing himself the new pay day. "Hello miss Ariviachi, and thank you for the pay day!" He said gleefully.  
  
************  
  
Enigma had known Johns was there and had purposely made a act of "not knowing he was watching her." What'd he think she was a fucking idiot? Of course, she was a blond ditz that he planned on getting some action from. She knew he would check to see what she was doing once he left and as predicted he did… but she hadn't counted on him STILL checking into the P.C.R.S.(public criminal records system) on his own free will. When she realized whose file he was looking at she almost ran into the room and killed him. She surely could have and cleaned up the mess and he wouldn't have been missed… but that was ruined since everyone on the ship knew he was there since he was bringing in big badass convict, Richard B. Riddick. She ran through her options and decided to scare him into letting her go. As she was about to make her move the captain's voice came booming through the intercom announcing that everyone was engaging in cryo sleep in 10 minutes. Enigma saw Johns get out of his seat and begin to walk to the door… by the time he exited she was long gone. 


	5. Regret

*Regret*  
  
One by one the people began shuffling into the cryo chamber. Riddick looked carefully at all of them, none of them were her. He was certain she was on the ship, he just didn't know where. But what was he going to do if he DID know where she was, yell to her? No, that wasn't an option. The fact was, he couldn't do anything… he was tied up practically on display like a piece of mean in a butch shop. It was Riddick's absolute favorite position to be in, "Yeah fucking right." He scowled in his mind. Then as if a 500 pound weight had fallen on him he caught her scent. "She's here, Enigma is HER, so close," he thought as he scanned the room for her. She was in the room now, but which one was she? Searching in the only manner he could he tried to zero in on her scent. Finally… dead center in front of him… there she stood. A tall blonde wearing shorts and a tank top with her back turned to him. It looked nothing like Enigma but Riddick knew it was her, "besides, what'd you expect, Dickey, for her to look the same? She's not a fucking idiot she knows that people will look for her and she needs to be disguised," he scolded himself in his head. Suddenly-blue contacts meeting covered eyes-she turned around and there; not even five feet away, enigma stood staring up at him. She was so beautiful, he could see what would have been tears-if she could cry-welling up from her eyes. He looked to the left of her and a saw a kid that didn't look a day over 13 standing next to her. "That isn't…? No! It can't be! Jesus Christ get a fucking hold on yourself!" He yelled in his mind. Who was the kid? Was it hers? Was it theirs? "No! No, absolutely not!!!" Was Enigma going soft and she picked the kid up off the street? He didn't care; all that mattered was that SHE was there. He wanted to reach out but he couldn't. He stood there just staring back down at her through his goggles. She mouthed the name "Riddick" but there was no sound. He didn't know how to respond he couldn't, not with all the people around; it'd be risking both their asses. She closed her eyes for a brief moment when she opened them it was at though it were a different person, a hard look suddenly took over the vulnerable one she had worn. Her nostrils flared, her jaw clenched, and her eyes held a gaze that was ice cold. She was a mirror image of him. He'd hand it to her, she was one hell of an intimidator; she could make a grown man piss himself. She looked as if she were about to break the glass that stood between them. Her muscles tightened, and as she was about to pounce she turned and walked to her pod, which happened to be directly across the room from his.  
  
Jack followed Enigma to her pod, oblivious to the interaction between Riddick and Enigma that had just taken place. She too was completely unaware of Enigma's negative vibes, which radiated for miles from her. "When is this kid gonna back the fuck off me?" Enigma wondered. "Last time I ever fucking try to be nice. For fuck's sake, Enigma, you should know by now that nice gets you all of nowhere and a lot of shit on the way! What were you thinking? Johns knows who you are and Jack knows WAY too much… you're fucking careless as shit! You'll pay for all of that and you know it girl! NO MORE of that 'sharing' shit, you just drag up emotions and emotions fuck you six ways from Sunday. Jesus Christ, Enigma, what ever happened to looking out for number one? Quit trying to be a fucking saint, shit knows that's out of the question. No one could give two shits for you so return the favor and don't try to be the girl's fucking hero! You've said too much to everyone, time to go into survival mode… you know the second you get off this ship Johns will be all over you like white on rice in a fucking snow storm so get your thumb out of your ass! You are Enigma J. fucking Ariviachi murder and escape convict, act like it; not like some candy assed bimbo!" She screamed in her head.  
  
Enigma strapped herself into her cryo pod and Jack took the pod to the right of her and strapped in as well.  
  
Enigma: I hate cryo sleep more than anything *she said aloud more to herself than anyone else.*  
  
Jack: Me too, it fucking sucks!  
  
Enigma: Wasn't asking *rudely*  
  
Jack: Then it doesn't really matter does it? *smarting off*  
  
Enigma: Look kid… our little heart to heart is over. My obligation is filled. You keep talking shit to me like that and I'll slit your throat while you sleep *gazing at Jack through determined eyes.*  
  
Jack: You can't do that *almost completely convinced.*  
  
Enigma: Don't tempt me *a predatory looked coming over her face*  
  
Jack: God, what's stuck up your ass all of a sudden? *being completely offended by Enigma's sudden change in personality*  
  
Enigma: Jack… look, I'm not the person you think I am so stop trying to make me out to be that someone. I aint your fucking mother or anyone else special… for all you know I could be some sick fuck. Kid, don't be so trusting; you're gonna get yourself killed like that. Just pretend you never met me… I'm just a figment of your imagination; I'm not here and I never was. Believe me kid it's in your best interest.  
  
The gentleness of her voice surprised both she and Jack. Enigma had betrayed everything she'd told herself. She'd already messed this kid up so now she had to bury Jack along with everything else. She was sweeping up, she'd done all she could do and she probably just fucked the kid up worse on the way. "Sorry Jack," she apologized in her head.  
  
Jack: Shut the fuck up, Kaylee. You don't know what you're talking about. You think you know me but you don't have the first clue about me!!! *whispering nastily*  
  
Enigma: And you don't know me, so stop pretending to yourself that you do. I told you Jack… it was a one time deal so back off  
  
Enigma knew she'd just torn the kid to pieces but what else could she do? She'd just fuck Jack's life up royally, so she chose to end all ties before she caused too much damage-or at least anymore. Just then the cryo sleep kicked in. Enigma could only hope that once Jack awoke that all would be forgotten, but it was highly unlikely. Why'd she let Jack in? She'd just killed another person not literally but inside she knew a part of Jack had just died. "Fuck humanity… I left that idea when he left me. Jack brought it on. Enigma, watch your own back; number one always comes first and don't you ever forget that!" Her inner voice raged on as her body slept. 


	6. Ghosts Unleashed

***Author's Note: I almost want to say this chapter was half-assed because the original was MUCH better than this but somehow my computer screwed up and I lost it so I tried the best I could to salvage it from my memory. Anyways, enjoy and PLEASE review. I need input to know how I'm doing on this story so I know what to work on or keep doing. Thanks!***  
  
  
  
*Ghosts Unleashed*  
  
Enigma was awake had been since cryo sleep had kicked in; she knew Riddick was awake without a doubt in her mind. It was time for their inner beasts to come out and play. She wondered what was going on inside his head at that very moment, she figured he was probably wondering the same about her. They'd always been like that since they'd met… always trying to pick the other's brain but always failing. She guessed that was why they'd always been so perfect for each other, they were both too complicated to figure out but they one hell of a time trying. "Who gives a flying rat's ass about him?!" Her beast beginning to show it's self. "You don't fucking need him Enigma. All you'll ever need is yourself… you'll never need him. Don't be weak! No emotions. Don't you ever forget! Remember NO EMOTIONS. Remember, Enigma, remember what happened. Remember it all. NO EMOTIONS! Emotions are for the weak! You are strong; you are a survivor… FUCKING ACT LIKE IT!" The beast within was in full rage.  
  
Suddenly memories rushed over her… she was dreaming of the ghosts of her past again. There they were, Riddick and Enigma, in the heat of a deep space battle. Things were crazy above deck and she knew they needed extra fire power. Enigma rushed to the hull of the ship where a fighter pod was attached she jumped in the pod and prepped it for full on battle. Immediately Enigma began firing left and right taking out every single fighter jet she could see. Within minutes Enigma and Riddick had taken out an entire squad of the Company's finest fighter pilots. They were experts in space combat as well as any other type of combat. The two didn't even have time to breathe before a second squad approached this one more heavily armed. They took out half of the squad and then they put the ship into hyper drive and got the fuck away from there. Just as things were beginning to calm, Enigma felt the fighter pod being purged from the rest of the ship. She tried to power up to dock back onto the ship guessing that the airlock to attach the two had been severed when the alarm sounded letting Enigma know there was zero power in the fighter pod Enigma began screaming into the comm. unit she and Riddick had been using to communicate. After minutes of screaming, Enigma realized that Riddick wasn't coming back for her… he left her… Riddick had left her… left her in the middle of deep space in a dead fighter pod… left her to be captured and sent back to the Slam to rot… left her to the testing they would conduct on her, the torture, the bits and chains, the psychiatric evaluations, the fights, the guards, the murders she'd have to commit to survive, the times she'd have to spend sitting in a shit hole for the murders those murders, left her to die of the heartache he instilled in her.  
  
Enigma jolted up from her dream, her strapping the only thing that held her from slamming herself into the glass before her. Her breath came in ragged gasps; the beast had made her remember again. Remember things she only wished she could rid herself of. That was part of what the beast was… to torment and torture her. Its black claws digging deep into her consciousness. "It's as though there is a real, living, breathing beast that is growing within this child, and someday it will take her over" she remembered her first psychiatric evaluator say before she was captured for the first time and put into a maximum lock down prison. She was dangerous even at her start as a killer. "He was wrong you know, Enigma… you ARE the beast. Those doctors will never understand that though will they?" the beast spoke. It was right she WAS the beast, the beast was her; they were one in the same and she prided that in herself. The beast raged on within her doing as it pleased as she sat back and enjoyed the destruction at a chance for redemption.  
  
*******************  
  
Riddick heard her jump, and her ragged breathing, then finally her control take over again. She had been dreaming again. It was something she'd done quite often while they'd been together. Although dreaming wasn't really the word for it but had always been the word Enigma had used for it so he figured it was just as good as the next. They'd been cellmates many years ago before everything had happened. He still remembered the first time he'd seen her. She was seventeen when she was first transferred to Slam City, a fish to the big prison and fresh meat to every prisoner in the joint-especially since there was only about 5 women in the entire place… all of which were so fucking raunchy that you'd rather fuck one of the male inmates up the ass before you'd fuck anyone of the women. She seemed meek enough but he'd give it to her she was a real tomcat, a tough cookie. He didn't waste anytime, as soon as the guards turned their back he was ready to pounce. She'd already had her shine job done by then so she could see him just as well he could see her, though he didn't think it was a disadvantage to him or an advantage to her. He made his move on her but she wasn't allowing. He'd admit… she put up one hell of a fight every time he tried. She wasn't afraid to fight anyone in the entire Slam that tried shit on her. For the first couple of months he was willing to bet she didn't sleep more than 10 hours. She was always on her guard and he'd admired her for that… not once did she ever let it down. Eventually, he gained her trust after much hard work; but by then, she wasn't just a piece of ass to him… he didn't just want sex from her anymore. He wanted something more; he wanted companionship. As crazy as it was to him, that's what he wanted and he received it. Enigma was the perfect match for him. It was as if they'd been two pieces from the same puzzle. Their relationship wasn't exactly pink flowers and rainbows but it was more than enough for the both of them. They had something no one else in the Slam had… someone they could trust and rely on-and in Slam city that counted for a lot. Enigma used to tell him of her dreams, which in reality dreams were the farthest things from what she had. Not that his were teddy bears and candy canes but her by far exceeded his even darkest of dreams. Her dreams were so blood chilling they could make even the bravest and most fearless of soul's skin crawl with the willies. He could only imagine what her dreams consisted of now, especially since…everything. He wondered what the beast inside of her made her dream; what it put her through. He wondered how terrible this dream had been. She was strong, he'd never deny her that… and fuck! How he missed her. "What the fuck are you talking about Dickey? Day dreaming again, are you? Don't you know that little whore doesn't want you anymore? Didn't you see her reaction to you when she saw you? Just a SCARY face and she turned and walked away. Oh yeah Dickey she wants you bad." The beast's voice within him oozed with sarcasm. "Fuck her Dickey… you don't need or want that stupid little bitch! It was right of you to get rid of her. Standing ovation, Dickey… really it was beautiful! You don't want her… she's just extra baggage. You are a lone rider Riddick; don't need no one," the beast shot. Riddick tried to rationalize but what good was that, he was a psycho fuck anyways and completely insane so there was rationality to anything he did… especially when the beast within always won the war of wits anyways. Riddick's battle within him raged on as his body stayed suspended in cryo sleep. 


End file.
